Manual de los Sueños
by Star Black Fire
Summary: Levi, un chico, que no tiene esperanza alguna por el mundo y su vida. Eren, un chico con una sonrisa radiante y una fuerte esperanza por la vida. "Dos maneras de ver la vida, dos mundos opuestos, docenas de sentimientos despertados y dos corazones unidos." (**Yaoi Fluff**)(LevixEren)
1. Chapter 1

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para esta historia)**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_(¸¸. ➷ •*¨)¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´(¸. ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸. ➷•*¨)_**

**_._**

**_╰ ╮ღღღ _****_Prologo ღღღ╰ ╮_**

**_._**

**_(¸¸. ➷ •*¨)¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´(¸. ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸. ➷•*¨) _**

**_._**

**_._**

**Levi** tiene 16 años, él es un chico extremadamente sexy, con una inteligencia similar a la de un prodigio, junto con una asombrosa capacidad para hacer las cosas, a pesar de eso, él es la persona más solitaria de toda la escuela, no habla con nadie, no se acerca a nadie y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Un pasado doloroso no es la mejor herramienta que posee para seguir adelante, este pasado lo atormenta y no logra superarlo, trayendo como consecuencia la depresión en su estado de ánimo.

Debido a su soledad y depresión, el en incontables ocasiones se ha cuestionado el del porque seguir viviendo, ¿por qué abrir los ojos otro día si la rutina es la misma?. Encontrado como solución a su enigma: _El suicidio._

Pero a pesar de que la oferta es tentadora, por alguna razón, siempre la rechaza y continua viviendo, pero quien sabe por cuánto más tiempo.

.

(* .*)

.

**Eren** tiene 15 años, él es el chico más tierno, terco, noble y adorable que puedas conocer en toda tu vida, es poseedor de una firme e incomparable determinación, seguido de una gran voluntad. Actitudes que lo han llevado lejos en lo poco de existencia que tiene.

Como todo ser humano, tiene secretos, al igual que problemas y dificultades que se le presentan continuamente. A pesar de eso, se mantiene inquebrantable y no deja de reír ante la vida. Pues posee un arma con la cual es capaz de enfrentar y destruir los demonios que habitan en su vida.

Esta arma es su grande y radiante sonrisa, aquella que ha perdurado en su rostro desde el día en que nació.

.

(* .*)

.

Estos dos chicos son completamente opuestos, son el claro ejemplo del agua y el aceite, ellos no pueden congeniar, definitivamente deben de estar separados para que no puedan dañarse entre ellos, no son compatibles y cualquier idiota podría jurar que nunca en la vida podrían ser amigos.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando ocurre lo contrario?, ¿Qué pasaría si se conocen?, ¿Qué ocasionaría el que fueran amigos?.

Y la mayor interrogante de todas. ¿Qué ocurrirían si se enamoran?

Eren se aferra a la tarea de sacarle una sonrisa a Levi, pero sobre todo a mostrarle lo fácil y divertido que es que es la vida, y cuáles son las 12 fases primordiales, del manual de los sueños. No se rendirá ante nada y no descansara hasta haber cumplido su misión.

En cambio Levi, se aferra a la idea de ignorar por completo al castaño, a ser indiferente en todas las fases del estúpido manual que invento el mocoso y a mandarle más de una indirecta a Eren para que se aleje de su vida para siempre. Pero principalmente, a no dejar que los sentimientos que Eren logro despertar en él, que lograron llegar hasta su, supuestamente, muerto corazón.

Quien diría que un par de esmeraldas, serian su mayor perdición y los principales causantes de liberar sus deseos más oscuros.

.

Dos maneras de ver la vida, dos mundos opuestos, docenas de sentimientos despertados y dos corazones unidos.

**_¿La vida y la muerte, pueden llegar a estar juntas?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados**

**.**

**Advertencias del capitulo: Lenguaje vulgar. (Leve)**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

"_**Conocerte fue mi condena…..**_

_**Y mi más bello regalo"**_

_**Levi**_

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_**El primer día"**_

**.**

-Maldición llegare tarde...-me dije a mi mismo mientras veía la hora en mi celular. Me preocupaba el no llegar puntual, no es que tuviese muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, jamás las he tenido, el único problema, es que no estoy de humor como para escuchar a los condenados maestros y sus discursos sobre la dichosa importancia de la puntualidad. Que pendejada más grande.

Me dirijo a paso lento a la institución Rose, una de las, supuestamente, mejores preparatorias de la ciudad. Mucha gente dice que es buena, pero yo la veo como una simple construcción chueca común y corriente. Repleta de idiotas que solo ocupan espacio y ancianos llegados de la prehistoria.

"Nada interesante, como siempre".

Continuo caminando, de forma tranquila y calmada, no me sirve de mucho apresurarme, de todas maneras, llevo como 10 minutos de retraso. Además, no quiero llegar todo agitado y sudoroso, me acabo de bañar y desafortunadamente, la preparatoria no tiene regaderas. Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea construir unas.

Hoy es lunes, ya es la segunda semana desde que comenzaron las clases, no asistí ningún día durante la primera semana, como todos los años, no se hace nada, los maestros solo comienzan a escribir cualquier tontería en el pizarrón para mantener distraídos a los alumnos, los cuales aceptan gustosos. Es como cuando le lanzan una vara a un perro y este la persigue. Si, exactamente igual.

Con esto en mente, es la razón por la cual no asistí, por lo que se podría decir que hoy es mi primer día de clases como alumno del 3er semestre.

Finalmente llegue a la institución, por lo visto no llegue tan tarde, todos están afuera despreocupados. Menos mal.

Continúo caminando, meto mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón, conservo mi semblante serio e indiferente. Camino por el pequeño pasillo de la entrada, paso junto de varias personas que por lo visto les pagan para que se paren todos juntos, estorbando e impidiendo el paso, otras pasando junto a mí mientras caminan, los ignoro y ellos me ignoran a mí, algunos voltean a mirarme pero regresan a lo suyo. Unos pocos más, me observan y me siguen con la vista mientras me hago el que no los nota. Son tan obvios con sus acciones. ¡Por favor al menos disimulen, parecen la niña del exorcista!.

Estas personas que me persiguen con la vista, me conocen perfectamente al igual que yo. Son mis compañeros del 1er y 2do semestre, la mayoría de ellos son tambien mis antiguos compañeros de secundaria. Identifico con mi vista estas caras familiares que vi en el pasado, al parecer ellos están sorprendidos de verme aquí, probablemente no me esperaban de vuelta. A decir verdad yo tampoco esperaba regresar. ¿Qué fue lo que me alentó?, para mi también es un enigma. Pues la verdad no esperaba seguir respirando este año.

Continuo mí recorrido por los pasillos, no conocía a fondo el interior de la escuela, solo tengo como mapa el pedazo de papel que nos dieron con las indicaciones, el reglamento, el horario y todas esas mierdas. Según está cosa mi aula está en el tercer piso del edificio B, es el salón 2-E. Por lo tanto debería dirigirme a él, pero prefiero ir a ver primero mi nuevo casillero. Veamos que podrido hoyo me han asignado.

Giro hacia la derecha y avanzo en línea recta, 3 metros después, comienza a aparecer los casilleros. Debido a que esta preparatoria tiene mucho prestigio, son pocos los que logran entrar, por lo tanto son pocos los alumnos, de igual forma lo son los casilleros, es por eso que todos se encuentran ubicados en un muy largo pasillo. Finalmente diviso el que es mi casillero, pero no puedo evitar notar a toda una bola de personas acumuladas justo a un lado, están todas ubicadas en un solo punto, tratando de ver y captar la atención de alguien, como cuando toca el timbre y todos se amontonan para que el maestro les firme la actividad a pesar de que no lo hace. Se matan por una firma. Pero en esta ocasión se están devorando entre ellos por alguien. No alcanzo a ver quién es, pero la verdad no me interesa, solo quiero que se esfumen para que pueda llegar con mi casillero. Espero unos segundos pero no se van. Que fastidio.

"Está bien, es suficiente, voy a pasar. ¡A la mierda todo!".

Me dirijo firme y decidido a llegar sin importar que, pero, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?, todo ese gentío de inútiles se marcha del lugar, siguiendo como perros a la persona que, al parecer, soy el único que no puede ver. Pero, mejor para mí ¿no?. Ahora puedo llegar a mi tan querido y preciado casillero.

Fue un sarcasmo.

**.**

**ƸӜƷ**

**.**

Llego al edificio B, para estar en mi salón debo subir las benditas escaleras para poder llegar. Lo hago lentamente, varias personas pasan junto a mí, la mayoría platicando entre ellas y otras más riendo a todo pulmón justo al lado de mi oído.

Cuando llego arriba, me doy cuenta de la fantástica vista que tiene este edificio, se puede ver muy bien las pocas áreas verdes que tiene cerca este edificio, también puedo ver otras aulas, incluso puedo ver la cafetería desde aquí, aquel lugar donde se amontonan las personas peor que en un metro. Me quedo ahí un rato mirando cómo pasan las personas, es entretenido y relajante debo admitir, pero es suficiente, no debo perder más el tiempo.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que recibo son muchas miradas hacia mi persona, unas solo me ven con diferencia y otras durante unos segundos y regresan a encarar a los integrantes de su pequeño grupo de nuevos amigos, pero otras me ven con asombro, nuevamente más compañeros del antiguo año, pero no solo de ahí, también los conozco desde la secundaria, las expresiones de su rostro lo dicen todo, ellos tampoco me esperaban este año. Es chistoso, pues aquellas 5 personas, se encuentran reunidas en el mismo lugar, todos pertenecientes al mismo grupito. La peor parte es que no son personas que me agraden en lo absoluto.

Retengo la mirada con ellos unos segundos hasta que me harto y decido ignorarlos, actuó como si no notara sus presencias y sus miradas clavadas en mi persona, camino hasta llegar al fondo del salón y me siento en la última banca, afortunadamente se encuentra justo al lado de una de las ventanas, la vista es agradable, es de un jardín de flores.

Me siento y coloco mi mochila en la paleta**(1)** de la banca. Recargo mi cachete en mi puño y dirijo mí vista al jardín, no tengo ninguna intención de hablar con nadie, tampoco de mirar a nadie y mucho menos querer tener a alguien a mi lado.

No puedo evitar sentir las miradas de aquellas personas, las miro de reojo, me miran tratando de ser disimulados mientras susurran cosas entre ellos, no es difícil deducir que clase de cosas son las que están diciendo, no me afecta el que hablen mal de mí, a mis espaldas o frente a mi como lo están haciendo ahora, con tal de que no se me acerquen, todo está bien.

Parece ser que los invoque, pues uno de ellos, o mejor dicho una, comienza a caminar con la intención de llegar a mi asiento, los demás la llaman en voz baja nerviosos, tratando de impedírselo, yo también lo haría, no es una buena idea después de todo. Finjo ignorar todo lo que pasa, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso por las intenciones que tiene, es cuatro ojos la que se dirige hacia mí, la conozco muy bien, muchas veces en el pasado intento hacer lo mismo, acercarse a mí, pero siempre la ignore. Me pone nervioso porque, la verdad, en ocasiones siento la necesidad de responderle, "_Está bien, puedes ser mi amiga"_. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, a veces pienso que sus intenciones no son malas, lo mismo me ha pasado con otras personas, pero es claro, que no lo haré, esa sería una de las mayores metidas de pata que hiciera, no puedo dejar que alguien que apenas conozco, de la nada se meta a mi vida, ya lo he hecho en el pasado y no es algo bueno aunque todo el mundo diga que lo es, también sé que no debo mostrarme débil, por lo que no importa que tan fuerte sea mi deseo de que ella o alguien más me hable, mantendré mi semblante serio y mi aparente fortaleza, así no volverá a repetirse la misma historia de antes.

Cuatro ojos, es el apodo que le puse a la excéntrica Hanji Zoe, pues además de tener un par de anteojos, es toda una amante de la ciencia. En estos momentos ella está a solo dos asientos de llegar a mí, tiene una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no la miro directamente. Esta justo enfrente de mí, su boca se está abriendo para comenzar a soltar las palabras.

-Hey, Levi tu…..

Increíble suerte la mía, justo antes de que ella terminara de hablar, llego el profesor y nos pidió sentarnos a todos, Hanji se quedó pensativa sin saber qué hacer, yo me voltee, pero nuevamente no la vi, la ignore, ella solo hizo una mueca de decepción y rápidamente se fue a sentar.

Cuando todos por fin tomaron asiento, pude ver bien al profesar, era otro cavernario de la prehistoria, se veía viejo, tenía una barba algo canosa y estaba calvo. Al parecer era el maestro de historia, pues la primera clase era esa. Dio los típicos buenos días, cuando estaba a punto de decirnos de que iba a tratar la tortu…digo, clase de hoy, una nueva interrupción al salón llego.

Un chico con la respiración agitada abrió rápidamente la puerta, ganándose las miradas de todos.

-Llega tarde joven-dijo el profesor mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo siento, profesor, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto apenado el chico.

Pude verlo bien, era alto, supongo que más alto que yo, aunque siendo yo un enano todos me parecen altos, su piel era de un tono ligeramente bronceado, su cabello era castaño y estaba desordenado, probablemente ni se peinó. Lo que llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, ¿eran verdes o azules?, sus facciones eran finas, se podría decir que es un chico atractivo….. Espera….. ¿Qué?.

-Adelante-el profesor finalmente le permitió el paso.

El chico respondió con un suave gracias y se adentró al aula en busca de una banca desocupada en la cual sentarse.

¿Ese chico se me hace atractivo?... ¿Qué pensamiento es este?... Levi…¿Qué te ocurre?…¡No seas baboso y no digas estupideces!. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar en una estupidez como esa!?.

El chico que recién entro, no encontró ninguna banca vacía, por lo visto ya todas estaban ocupadas. A no, me equivoque, sí había una desocupada, en la parte trasera, justo al lado de mi asiento.

Llego rápidamente a ella y se sentó.

El profesor retomo lo que estaba por decir, por lo que explico, el tema de hoy será sobre en qué consiste el Plan Marshall**(2)**. Creo que eso dijo. Pero antes de iniciar con el dichoso tema, no debíamos de olvidarnos sobre el pase de lista.

Creo que la parte que más me inquietaba ya paso, al parecer no noto mi presencia en el salón, porque si lo hacía, sabría que no he venido, que soy prácticamente nuevo en el grupo y probablemente, me obligue a colocarme en frente del grupo para presentarme.

Uno por uno fueron pasando los nombres, escuche el de casi todos, unos eran nuevos, otros ya los identificaba.

-Eren Jeager-dijo el profesor.

¿Je..Jeager?, ¿Escuche bien?, no, es broma, es imposible que alguien…..

-Presente-dijeron justo al lado mío.

Voltee lentamente mi vista, exactamente aquel mocoso que había llegado de inoportuno en la clase, tenía alzada su mano mientras decía aquellas palabras de una manera tan natural.

Me quede pasmado, es decir, estamos hablando del apellido Jeager, ese apellido no es uno común y corriente como el que tenemos la mayoría de la gente. Este apellido es muy famoso. Es exactamente el mismo apellido que posee el científico Grisha Jeager. Él es un escritor reconocido a nivel mundial, pues hace unos 2 años, gano el codiciado Premio Nobel de Química **(3)** por haber encontrado la cura para el Lupus **(4)**, hasta yo reconozco que es un gran hallazgo.

Es por eso que no puedo creer que este chico que está justo al lado mío, se apellide así, no es posible, es casi improbable, que este chico sea alguien cercano de esta persona tan importante.

-Muy bien, habrán sus libros en la página 45 y….- el profesor se levantó y comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón.

Dejare de darle más vueltas al asunto, no me sirve de nada después de todo. Enfoco mi vista en mi libro, pero siento como alguien toca mi hombro.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme que dice al final en el pizarrón?-me pregunta apenado.

Dirijo mi vista al pizarrón y luego lo miro nuevamente.

-Comunismo-respondo secamente.

-Gracias-me sonríe como un bobo, pero es una linda sonrisa, es tierna y…¡Joder, malditos pensamientos!.

Me volteo y lo ignoro. Pero…

-Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Eren, mucho gusto-se presentó.

-Levi-respondo cortantemente, no quiero seguir hablando con él.

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?-pero el parece querer hacer lo contrario.

¿Le respondo o no le respondo?.

-No-gano la primera opción.

-Pero no te había visto en la clase.

Este chico parece policía, hace muchas interrogantes en tan poco tiempo.

-No había venido-contesto, espero que con esa respuesta se calle.

-Oh, bueno, pues, bienvenido jejeje-pero no fue así, es extraño, su risa es como la de un infante.

No respondo, solo me volteo y lo ignoro. Puedo ignorar a cualquier persona, su rostro, sus palabras, sus expresiones, todo lo que esa persona me dirija. Sus rostros se borran de mi mente.

Pero. Por alguna razón no puedo ignorar sus palabras y sus gestos. No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

¿Por qué?.

* * *

.

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

"_**Conocerte fue mi misión….**_

_**Y mi más grande aventura"**_

_**Eren**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**Primer intento"**_

_**-Un chico de ojos esmeralda, conoce a un chico de ojos grises, quien sin saberlo, será su mayor desafío y la persona más apreciada en su vida-**_

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**(1)-La paleta es la parte de la banca en donde colocas tus libros, libretas, lapiceros y mochila.**_

_**(2)-El Plan Marshall fue el principal plan de los Estados Unidos para la reconstrucción de los países europeos después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que a la vez estaba destinado a contener un posible avance del comunismo.**_

_**(3)-El premio Nobel es uno de los premios más importantes que se entregan en el año y que tiene que ver básicamente con la calidad del trabajo de especialistas en los campos de diferentes ciencias naturales y matemáticas así como también los logros en el campo de la literatura y en la lucha por la paz. Aquí el premio es dentro de la categoría de química. **_

_**(4)-El Lupus Eritematoso Sistémico es una enfermedad autoinmune crónica. En ésta, el sistema inmunológico ataca a las células del organismo y los tejidos, produciendo inflamación y daño.**_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la actualización, espero les haya gustado :)**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y opiniones :D**_

_**Es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Bye,bye!**_

_**(¿Esto se merece un review?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personaje no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados

* * *

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

"_**Conocerte fue mi misión….**_

_**Y mi más grande aventura"**_

_**Eren**_

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

.

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**Primer intento"**_

_**.**_

-¿Seguro que llevas todo?- me pregunto preocupada mientras se detenía justo enfrente de la puerta

-Sí, estoy seguro de que llevo todo-respondí molesto por la insistencia de mi prima

-Muy bien, vámonos-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.

Ambos salimos de la casa cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, caminamos todo el pequeño pasillo repleto de flores con gran variedad en colores y aromas, hasta llegar al portón principal. Nuevamente salimos activando el código de seguridad, ahora solo debíamos caminar lo que faltase de distancia hasta llegar a la institución.

Hoy es nuestra segunda semana de clases en esta nueva institución, recientemente mi familia se mudó a esta nueva ciudad debido a unos asuntos que debía atender mi padre, por lo tanto es nuestro deber ahora es acostumbrarnos a vivir aquí y a relacionarnos con nuevas personas. Ah, y a no causa problemas que llamen la atención, nuestra familia de por sí ya está bastante agitada con tantas personas que tratan de buscarnos. Eh ahí otra razón por la cual nos mudamos.

-¿Crees poder seguir estar bien tu solo ahí?-me pregunto repentinamente

-Sí, Mikasa-rodé los ojos-claro que estaré bien, ya es la segunda semana, además, no necesito que me estés cuidando-le dije molesto pero trate de disimularlo

-Solamente me preocupo por ti, no tienes por qué enojarte-me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, noto mi enfado y eso la hizo sentir mal, fue por eso que trate de disimular

Ella es Mikasa, es mi prima, pero siempre nos hemos tratado como si fuésemos hermanos.

Hace aproximadamente 5 años, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión, se quede sola, por lo cual mis padres se ofrecieron en darle hospedaje y cuidarla como su hija, así ella no tendría que permanecer el resto de su vida en una casa hogar. Desde entonces ella vive con nosotros, es muy apegada a mí, por lo que siempre se preocupa por todo lo que esta relacionado con migo. La quiero mucho y me dolería perderla, pero cuando hace este tipo de cosas, me gustaría que estuviera alejada de mí.

-Ah-suspire-No me enfade, no mal interpretes las cosas-le dije con voz amable mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

Ella se sonrojo

-Lo siento, simplemente no quiero que pases malos ratos

-No lo hare, te prometo que estaré bien-le sonreí

Al ver mi sonrisa supo que no mentía-Está bien, te creo, pero…-se detuvo justo enfrente de mi deteniendo mi andar-Prométeme tu a mí que si algo sale mal, no dudaras en decirme, eliminare todo aquello que te moleste-su mirada seria acompañada del aura negra que desprendía hizo que comenzara a temer por el significado de sus palabras

-E..Está bien, te prometo que lo hare-respondí un poco nervioso

-Bien-volvió a colocarse a mi lado y comenzó a caminar. Aparte de moléstame, me provoca miedo su actitud

**.**

**ƸӜƷ**

**.**

Finalmente llegamos a la institución. Era muy grande, pero no tanto como otras.

Por lo que había escuchado esta era la de mayor prestigio en la ciudad, que muy pocas personas podía ingresar debido a al alto nivel académico que exigía y también debido a que era muy costosa. Tendrías que tener una posición económica muy alta para poder pagar esta clase de estudios.

Es cierto que mi familia tiene cierta "gran" cantidad de dinero, pero no fue por esa razón por la que yo y mi prima ingresamos a ella. Fue por nuestro promedio. Debido a que eran altas las calificaciones de ambos, se nos fueron ofrecidas unas becas para entrar. La verdad yo no quería ingresar, pero Mikasa si y demasiado, por lo que tuve que aceptar, pues si no lo hacia Mikasa tampoco lo haría y me seguiría a la preparatoria que yo escogiera. Es por eso que en estos momentos estoy colocando mi pie dentro del pasillo principal.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?-le pregunto, ella tiene su vista clavada en el horario que nos entregaron por correo

-Es…Biología…aun no me aprendo el horario….¿Y la tuya?-me pregunta señalando mi horario

Pondo mi atención a la hoja, pues yo tampoco me he logrado aprender el horario-Es Historia…-respondo y volteo a mirarla después de ver el horario y me topo con que su mirada esta decaída

Debido a que mi desempeño académico en el 3er año de secundaria, se me dio la oportunidad de ser adelantado un año. Así en vez de ingresar al primer semestre de preparatoria, pasaría inmediatamente al 3ero sin tener que cursar obligatoriamente los otros dos como todos los demás alumnos, estaría saltándome todo un año completo de escuela. La verdad aquello no me llamaba mucho la atención, además, yo quería tener una educación normal sin saltarme ningún año, pero mi padre no pensaba de la misma manera, por lo que sin consultarme o mínimo pedirme mi opinión, acepto el que yo fuera adelantado de año. La peor parte fue que cuando quise impedirlo, ya era demasiado tarde

Es por eso que Mikasa y yo no estaremos juntos como ella quería. Nuestros salones ni siquiera estarían juntos y eso la deprimía

-Oye te pongas mal, solo será durante las horas de clase

-Pero no puedo evitarme el preocuparme sabiendo que estas tu solo ahí en ese salón, no sobrevivirás por tu cuenta-me dice en tono serio

-¡Claro que puedo! -me defiendo-Además no estoy solo, recuerda que ya hice nuevos amigos, tu también ya los hiciste así que no tienes por nada de qué preocuparte, pues ninguno de los dos está solo, aun si estamos separados.

-Aun así, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo y que te ayudare sin importar que-toma mi mano entre las suyas, eso provoca que varias miradas se posen sobre nosotros.

-Mi..Mikasa, ya suéltame, nos están mirando-susurro evitando ser muy obvio

-Que lo hagan, así sabrán que yo soy quien te protege-me responde

Repito, además de molestarme, me da miedo.

**.**

**ƸӜƷ**

**.**

Después de aquella incomoda escena armada por Mikasa, nos dirigimos para llegar a nuestros casilleros y cuando lo hacemos la primera en recibirnos es una amiga de Mikasa, es una chica muy alta, tiene el cabello negro y su tez es morena, como la mía, Mikasa y ella se hicieron amigas el primer día y por lo visto se llevan bien, a mí me cae bien, pero debo admitir que su comportamiento es parecido al de un chico, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto.

-¡Hey chicos!-nos llamó a los dos

\- Ymir-respondió Mikasa

-Oye Mikasa ya tengo el inicio del reporte de literatura, solo me falta tu parte-informo mientras sostenía en sus brazos una carpeta

-Está bien, te la daré en el salón-respondió mientras cerraba su casillero

-Hola Ymir-la salude

-Hola Eren, ¿Qué cuentas?-nos conocemos porque Mikasa nos presentó, además ella fue a nuestra casa la 3er día de la primer semana de clases, la razón, era ese dichoso reporte.

-Nada interesante

-Pues creo que ya tendrás de que contra, -chasqueó los dedos- porque acabo de recordar algo -dijo de repente-Eren ¿qué tan buenos eres calmando a una multitud?-me pregunto mientras sacaba un monto de lo que, según yo, eran unos boletos

-No lo sé, ¿bueno?, tal vez-respondí indeciso

-Pues hoy lo descubriremos-me entrego los boletos (mi intuición fue correcta) y los tuve que atrapar rápidamente con ambos brazos, era bastantes y pesaban mucho.

-¿Ymir para que son…

-¡Hey todo el mundo!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes-¡Si quieren tener un boletó de la pre-fiesta de bienvenida, deben tomarlo rápido!-termino señalándome a mi

El terror me invadió, pues era obvio lo que se avecinaba a mí, en cuestión de segundos toda una manada de alumnos fue corriendo en mi dirección, acorralándome en los casilleros mientras trataban de quitarme uno de los boletos. Era horrible pues yo estaba en medio de todos esos chicos. Lo que mejor podría describir mi situación seria comparándolo con un monto de niños tratando de conseguir helado gratis. En estos momentos, yo soy ese helado.

Como pude logra salir de ese gentío y comenzó a correr lejos, lo error fue que no note que aun tenia conmigo algunos boletos, por lo que comenzaron a perseguirme.

-¡Hey vuelve aquí!-gritaron de entre los locos

-¡Eren, espera!-escuche a Mikasa gritarme

-Jajajajajajajaja-al igual que escuche las carcajadas de Ymir

-¡AYUDA!-grite mientras corría entre los pasillos

Nota mental: No aceptar nada que venga de Ymir

**.**

**ƸӜƷ**

**.**

Deje atrás a toda la manada de alumnos cuando se me ocurrió soltar al aire todos los boletos. Pero ahora estoy corriendo pues la campana sonó y si no me apresuro llegare tarde a la primera clase. Corro hasta llegar a lasa escalera, las cuales subo rápidamente tropezando en algunas ocasiones, afortunadamente no morí en el intento y llego a mi salón.

Demasiado tarde, el profesor ya comenzó la clase

-Llega tarde joven-me dijo el profesor mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo siento, profesor, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto apenado por mi descuido, que en teoría no fue culpa mía, pero como explicárselo

-Adelante-me dice el profesor permitiéndome el paso

Después de responder con un gracias, me adentro en el salón, para mi sorpresa todos los asientos están ocupados, el que solía usar está siendo ocupado por alguien más. Todos me están mirando y quedarme ahí parado durante toda la clase no es una opción.

Por fortuna logro divisar una asiento en la parte de atrás, por lo que me dirijo rápidamente a él sin vacilar y me siento tratando de no ganar más miradas de atención, si es que se pueden tener más.

El profesor empieza a explicare tema de la clase de hoy, pero lo interrumpe para dar inicio con el pase de lista. Cuando finaliza retoma la clase y comienza a escribir en el pizarrón, debido a que estoy en la última fila, no logro ver nada de lo que dice.

-"Rayos, ¿ahora qué hago?"-me pregunto mentalmente

Entonces giro mi vista y veo que junto a mi hay un chico, es algo indebido ya que lo interrumpiría, pero no me queda de otra.

Estiro mi brazo y toco su hombro captando su atención-Disculpa, ¿me podrías decirme que dice al final en el pizarrón?

El dirige su vista al pizarrón y luego me mira.

-Comunismo-responde secamente.

-Gracias-le respondo con una sonrisa

Él se voltea.

¡Cierto ni siquiera me presente!

-Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Eren, mucho gusto-me presentó rápidamente

-Levi-me responde

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?-le pregunto inoportunamente, en toda la semana jamás lo había visto en la clase, por lo que tal vez lo sea

-No-es su respuesta, ¿quizás me equivoque?

-Pero no te había visto en la clase-le digo rápidamente

-No había venido-me responde, he notado que su expresión en el rostro no cambia, es extraño

-Oh, bueno, pues, bienvenido jejeje-le doy la bienvenida, pues es lo único que se me ocurre

Así trascurre toda la clase y las siguientes, me la paso platicando con él y sus respuestas son cortas, un simple sí o no, pero son lo necesario para responder, quizás yo hablo mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, de alguna manera me agrada este chico, no sé por qué, pero me agrada bastante platicar con el.

El timbre suena, las clases de la mañana se han terminado. Ese es otro detalle de esta escuela, después de tocar el timbre los alumnos pueden salir de la escuela, algunos se quedan para las actividades extras, pero la mayoría se retira, hay más clases en la tarde pero depende de tu grado y el grupo al que pertenezcas, hoy lunes salimos nosotros temprano, las clases solo duran hasta las 10:30 de la mañana, el martes debemos quedarnos hasta las 12:00 y así durante toda la semana. Todos nos levantamos y nos retiramos del salón.

-Que tenga un buen día jóvenes-nos dice la maestra justo antes de retirarse

Meto mis libretas y libros dentro de mi mochila y me la coloco, casi todos ya han salido, el chico junto a mi lado llamado Levi, con el cual estuve platicando durante toda la mañana está a punto de retirarse. Mikasa por estar en un grado menor saldrá a las 11:00, por lo que debo regresar a casa solo, no me agrada mucho la idea, por lo que tomo una decisión un tanto precipitada.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si nos vamos juntos?-le pregunto

-No-es lo único que me dice mientras pasa junto a mi

Pero yo no me quedo satisfecho con su respuesta, por lo que lo sigo

-¿Te iras con alguien más?-le pregunto tratando de no molestarlo

-No-es lo único que me dice

-Entonces podemos ir juntos-argumentó

-Vete con alguien más-me dice y acelera el paso

-No tengo a nadie más-le respondo

Él se detiene y me voltea a ver

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?, ni siquiera nos conocemos-me aclara, creo que está molesto por su tono de voz

-Claro que sí, tú te llamas Levi, yo me llamo Eren, estamos en la misma clase y ambos tenemos tarea de matemáticas-respondo

-Necesitas más que eso-me responde fríamente

-¿Qué más necesito?-le pregunto sin entender

-No lo sé-encoge los hombros-Ni siquiera somos amigos, como rayos planeas conocerme-me dije dice después de unos segundos

Es cierto. Tiene razón, no lo somos.

-Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos?-le pregunto gentilmente

El abre los ojos asombrados, pero luego retoma la compostura-¿Estas mal de la cabeza?-se gira ignorándome-¿Porque quería ser tu amigo?, es una tontería - comienza a caminar pero lo detengo sujetando su brazo

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto, él se gira y me mira

-El hacerlo es una pérdida de tiempo, no ganas nada

-Pero tampoco pierdo nada

Me mira unos segundos y luego suspira

-Estas cometiendo un grave error, posiblemente la más grande metida de pata de tu vida-me explica con la clara intención de hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no lo lograra

-No lo creo, entonces, ¿somos amigos?-pregunto nuevamente

El me mira dudoso y también como si estuviera loco, nuevamente suspira y habla

-Si digo que sí, ¿dejaras de molestarme?-me pregunta frustrado

-Sí, lo prometo-sonrió

-Está bien-se voltea y comienza a caminar

-¿Eso es un sí?-no me lo dejo claro

-¡Si carajo!-grita molesto

Este es el primer acercamiento que tengo con Levi, es mi primer intento, el que comenzara con todos los demás, pero sin duda, es el más importante y especial de todos.

-¡Espérame!-le grito mientras corro hasta llegar a su lado.

* * *

**.**

**(¸¸.****•*********)****.****•´¸****.****•*********) ****.****•*********) (****.****•´****(****. ****.****•´¸****.****•*********) ****.****•*********)**

**.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

"**Si me digieran que unas simples palabras pueden cambiar toda una vida…**

**Hubiese llamado genio a esa persona"**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: **

**-Dos corazones opuestos, comienza su aventura por amarse-**

**.**

**(¸¸.****•*********)****.****•´¸****.****•*********) ****.****•*********) (****.•´(¸. ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.****•*********)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**He llegado aquí con la nueva actualización n.n **

**Primero que todo, les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios sobre de la historia, me hace muy feliz el saber que les gusta *.***

**Las actualizaciones serán rápidas, no tardare mucho en escribir los capitulo :) (espero)**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capitulo**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**Bye,Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados 

* * *

.

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

"_**Si me digieran que unas simples palabras pueden cambiar toda una vida…**_

_**Hubiese llamado genio a esa persona"**_

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.**__**•**__*****__**)**__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**) (**__**.**__**•´**__**(**__**. **__**.**__**•´¸**__**.**__**•**__*****__**) **__**.**__**•**__*****__**)**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"**Sentimientos Encontrados"**

**.**

He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, uno más tonto que el anterior, ni siquiera recuerdo ya cuantos son, pues hace tiempo que se me agotaron los dedos como para contarlos de principio a fin, solamente sé que han sido bastantes, pero ahora que empiezo a recordarlos todos, he llegado a la irremediable conclusión, que el más tonto y completamente evitable (porque puede evitarlo) de todos, fue haberle dicho que _si_ a ese mocoso que apenas conocí hace unas horas atrás.

Hace media hora atrás que nos separamos en nuestro trayecto de vuelta de la institución. Estuvo a mi lado cada segundo sin despegarse de mi durante más de una hora, no paraba de hablar y de preguntarme cosas. Obviamente este chico jamás en su vida a conocido el significado de la palabra _cállate. _

Trato en varias ocasiones que yo fuera el que hablara en la conversación, lo intento de manera disimulada, claro que lo note, pero de todas formas, no le funciono en lo más mínimo, lo único que obtuvo de mi parte fueron respuestas cortantes, como todas las que recibe la gente diariamente. En estos momentos estoy sufriendo de una terrible migraña por su culpa, pues su chillante y escandalosa voz resuena una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no me la puedo sacar, eso me molesta y mucho. Su voz es más molesta que la de Hanji.

_Hanji_

Me sorprendo a mí mismo, pues me detengo mi andar justo enfrente de un parque, el mismo por el que siempre paso. No puede evitar recordar a Hanji, pues antes de que empezaran las clases ella estuvo apuntó de dirigirme la palabra. No es que ella sea alguien importante para mí, no, para nada, es todo lo contrario, pues su existencia me es indiferente. Pero no pudo evitar notar todas sus acciones hacia mí.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ella no ha sido la única que ha tratado de acercarse a mí en los últimos años, varias veces me he topado con gente así. Legan de la nada, me saludan a pesar de que no las conozco, pero ellas si me conocen a mí, (quien sabe cómo) tratan de tener una conversación tranquila a mi lado. Tratan de ser mis amigos.

Agacho la mirada, escondiendo mis ojos tras el flequillo de mi pelo mientras escucho el suave crujido de las hojas, producto del viento.

A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que las personas tiene tanta facilidad en acercarse a los demás?. Me sorprende el cómo tratan de hablarme. Sus rostros sinceros me dicen que tienen buenas intenciones, que dicen la verdad, que no hay mentiras en sus palabras. Es decir, ya he aceptado antes a alguien en mi vida, quizás pueda aceptar a mas, quizás pueda….

-"_Esto te pasa por ser ingenuo, Levi…."-_

Alzo la mirada al escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza.

No Levi. No debes abandonar tu postura, no debes caer de nuevo, no debes rendirte tan fácilmente.

Sacudo mi cabeza y continuo caminando, aparentando que nada ha sucedido momentos atrás. ¿Cómo pude tener un momento de debilidad como ese?. No debo dejar que mi cabeza me engañe, ya no más. Yo no puedo confiar en las personas tan fácilmente. Dejar que alguien entre en mi vida, sería como si un niño aceptara una paleta de alguien desconocido. Si, la paleta es muy grande, bonita y colorida, al igual que promete un sinfín de cosas, es inofensiva a la vista y solo te hace creer que serás muy feliz si la tienes contigo. Pero, no sabes que detrás de ella, existe un peligro, que no solo puede lastimarte seriamente, si no que puede hacer que te arrepientas de por vida, por haber caído en algo tan evidente. En lugar de hacerte feliz, puede humillarte, pero la peor parte, es que tus expectativas hacia ella, son desplomadas en cosas de segundos, generándote un gran sentimiento de vacío. Te hace vivir una fantasía falsa.

Revivir una experiencia así, solo podría hacerlo un masoquista **(1)**. Yo no lo soy, por lo que no volveré a causar un erro como ese.

-_Pero acabas de hacerlo con aquel mocoso_-

Nuevamente me detengo de golpe. Condenada conciencia mía.

Es cierto, ¿Por qué lo hice?, hace 1 hora atrás ignore mi más grande ideología mandándola directamente por el caño con una simple aceptación.

¿¡Por qué lo hice!?

Por más que trate de darle vueltas una y otra vez a la situación, no tiene sentido el porqué de mi repentina acción, ¿por qué acepte ser su amigo?, es decir, ¿qué me hizo cambiar de opinión a pesar de que tenía muy clara mi respuesta y no pensaba cambiarla?.

_*-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

_-El hacerlo es una pérdida de tiempo, no ganas nada-_

_-Pero tampoco pierdo nada-*_

¿Fue por lo decidido que él estaba?. No lo creo.

¿Quizás fue….. por su sincera sonrisa?

Inmediatamente me doy una bofetada a mí mismo casi al momento de terminar de pensar aquello. Yo realmente necesito aprender a morderme la lengua, pronto.

**.**

**ƸӜƷ**

**.**

Quien diría que ser tan terco, me ayudaría bastante en mis relaciones. Sin haberlo pedido he creado una nueva amistad con un chico bastante curioso, la mejor parte es que fue por pura casualidad. ¿No es fantástico el cómo las mejores cosas pasan por casualidad?. Es algo en la vida que me alegra bastante. Solo espero que no terminemos peleados en un futuro lejano, no me gusta cuando eso sucede, por lo que me esforzare por ser un buen amigo.

Hace media hora nos separamos, al parecer nuestro hogares se encuentran en direcciones opuestas, lo que es una lastima, pues estaba muy metido en la conversación que teníamos, claro que cualquiera estaría tan concentrado cuando comentas tus puntos de vista acerca de los acrósticos,**(2)** aunque debo admitir que el casi no hablaba. Me di cuenta que es muy callado, es extraño pues nunca me había topado con alguien así.

Doy la vuelta en la siguiente calle, con lo que ingreso a la venida en la que esta ubicada mi casa, no falta mucho para llegar, pues no esta tan lejos. En mi corto recorrido por llegar comienzo a mirar el entorno que me rodea en esos momentos, debido a que aún es muy temprano, los vecinos en su mayoría ya han abandonado sus hogares y los niños ya se han marchado al colegio, por lo que todo está muy callado y pacífico. Es agradable, sentir tanta paz y tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo. A pesar de que hay personas que la odian, yo la amo en verdad, pues no hay nada mejor que un silencio que te ayude a escucharte a ti y a tus pensamientos. Con el ruido eso no es posible, al contrario, escuchas más los pensamientos de los demás y no todos son agradables. Prefiero perderme en el silencio para encontrarme después.

-¡Hey Eren!

Escucho una voz femenina llamándome, por lo que no puedo evitar girarme con una expresión de curiosidad, la cual después es cambiada por una sonrisa.

-Annie, ¡Hola!-exclamo alzando la mano para saludarla

Ella me imita y alza la mano, pero de forma más calmada a diferencia de la mía, también tiene una sonrisa, pero esta es más sutil.

-Eren, que sorpresa verte por aquí-me dice después de haber caminado hasta llegar a mi

-Lo mismo digo-confieso

Ella es Annie Leonhardt, es una chica de tez blanca y su cabello rubio lo tiene recogido con un pequeño chongo, al igual que yo estudia en la institución Rose, ambos estamos en la misma clase. Nos conocimos el primer día, ella estaba sentada justo al lado mío, por lo que cuando el profesor de matemáticas nos dijo que trabajáramos con nuestro compañero de junto, no logramos evitar el tener una conversación aparte de las ecuaciones en nuestras libretas, inmediatamente nos hicimos buenos amigos, ella me agrada y yo le agrado a ella, por lo que es normal.

-¿Vives por aquí o estás perdido?-me pregunta

Ambos comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, uno junto al otro.

-Vivo por aquí, no creo poder perderme después de recorrer el mismo camino por más de una semana

-Quien sabe, existe gente muy despistada-responde con una sonrisa de burla

-Me callo perfectamente la indirecta Annie-respondo indignado

-Ese era el punto-voltea a mirarme y su sonrisa ahora es una de satisfacción

-Ja ja ja que graciosa Annie-me burlo-Por cierto, ¿tu también vives por aquí?

-No, pero una amiga si, por lo que vengo a verla-responde mientras acomoda un mechón de su cabello

-Que lindo de tu parte venir a visitarla-digo con un pequeño tono de burla, después de todo, así nos llevamos

-Es más lindo el que tu pongas cara de idiota-me responde contratacando mi burla

-Annie, eres una "dama", no digas palabras indebidas-me quejo por su vocabulario, la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto, solamente lo digo por ofenderla

-Indebido es tener el cierre del pantalón abajo…

-¡¿Qué?!-me asusto sin poder evitarlo

-Jajaja, caíste Jeager

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¿Y es justo ofender a una "dama"?-me cuestiono cruzando los brazos mientras se detiene

Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, Annie es muy astuta.

-Touché **(3)-**respondo frustrado

-Muy bien perdedor-dice mientras toca mi hombro con su mano izquierda-Yo voy por aquí-apunto un camino detrás de ella-Así que nos veremos luego-se separa y comienza a caminar en la dirección que apunto

-¡Nos vemos!-grito mientras alzo la mano

-Ten cuidado con el cierre-es la respuesta que obtengo de su parte

No respondo a eso, por lo que indignado, continuo caminado, claro que no pude evitar asegurarme que el cierre se encontrara arriba. Annie me ha dejado con el nervio.

Continuo caminado y no puedo evitar recordar lo de hace unos momentos, cuando Annie rio después de haberme engañado. Recuerdo que cuando la vi, la primera impresión que me dio fue que era una chica que no sonreía para nada, pero por lo visto me equivoque, sin duda las apariencias engañan. ¿Sera la mimo con Levi?

Me detengo unos instantes.

A pesar de que no conozco a fondo a Levi, puedo decir que me agrada a pesar de que casi no hable y no cambien su expresión a una de indiferencia, no sé por qué, es curioso de hecho, pero a pesar de eso, me intriga el hecho de que no sonría. Quizás me está sucediendo lo mismo que con Annie, tal vez solo necesita entra en confianza y ya, probablemente solo son ideas mías.

_-¿Y si no?-_

No, es casi imposible. De todas formas, lograre que se gane mi confianza, así podre verlo reír. Me disgustaría mucho el hecho de que alguien no sonriera durante el día, pues es fantástico cuando uno sonríe. Después de todo, es mi nuevo amigo ahora, no pienso abandonar a un amigo. Porque eso hacemos los amigos, nos apoyamos mutuamente y nos reímos entre nosotros. Como hace unos momentos con Annie. Eso es, Levi, es mi amigo y no fallare en mi deber como su amigo.

Dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro y continúo caminado.

* * *

.

_Los amigos se cuidan y aprecian mutuamente. _

_¿Pero, solo un amigo se preocuparía tanto por una persona?_

_¿Qué ocasionara un acercamiento tan fuerte? _

_._

_**(¸¸.•*).•´¸.•*) .•*) (.•´(. .•´¸.•*) .•*)**_

_**.**_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

"_**Todo buen inicio, comienza con una sonrisa"**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Operación: Manual de los sueños"**_

_**-La felicidad puede alcanzarse de muchas formas. Pero cada método, requiere de varias fases-**_

_**.**_

_**(¸¸.•*).•´¸.•*) .•*) (.•´(¸. ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1-Por si no lo saben, un masoquista es una persona que disfruta del dolor**_

_**2-**_ _**Un acróstico, es un poema en el que las letras iniciales, medias o finales de cada verso, leídas en sentido vertical, forman un vocablo o expresión (Una palabra) **_

_**3-**_ _**Touché, utilizado en esgrima para decir tocado y por lo tanto fuera de combate, se pasó al lenguaje coloquial con similar significado, Tocado, en el sentido de "me dejas fuera de combate", por ejemplo cuando das un argumento que logre que el contrario se quede sin argumento para seguir discutiendo**_

* * *

**Hola!**

**He llegado con la actualización! n.n/**

**Lamento la demora,esta en temporada de exámenes y entregas de proyectos, por lo me resulto imposible escribir algo T-T**

**Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que tendré mas tiempo para actualizar! :D**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los aprecio bastante +.+**

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo (si es que esto se lo merece :/)**

**Nos vemos! bye bye**


End file.
